There are three kinds of process modes with respect to existing browser processes, namely, a single-process mode, a multi-process mode, and a hybrid process mode.
In the single-process mode, all pages are run in one and the same process; and nowadays most IE kernel browsers utilize the single-process mode. An advantage of the single-process mode is that when multiple pages are opened, fewer resources are occupied. A disadvantage of the single-process mode is that it is unable to solve the problem of web page resource leakage, and when there occurs such a circumstance in which a certain web page crashes and is of suspended animation, the whole device will easily be implicated, e.g., the whole browser will easily be implicated.
In the multi-process mode, each page is run in a separate process. An advantage of the multi-process mode is that it is able to thoroughly solve the problem of page resource leakage, and when a problem appears in a page, there is no interference between individual pages. A disadvantage of the multi-process mode is that when multiple pages are opened, more resources are occupied.
In the hybrid process mode, processes may be created dependent on the number of pages opened. Taking browser as an example, usually the browser is set such that nine pages may be run in one and the same process. In the hybrid process mode, fewer resources are occupied when multiple pages are opened, the problem of page resource leakage can be resolved better, and there is also a good performance when a page crashes. Therefore, the hybrid process mode achieves a relatively balanced status between the problem of page resource occupancy and the problem of page resource leakage. However, since there are thousands upon thousands of users on the internet, and the performance of many users' computers is different, the hybrid mode cannot be fully adapted to each kind of computer. For example, such a hybrid process mode is not suitable for a browser in a computer system having a single-core CPU.
On the internet, many users are just simple consumers of a computer, usually merely do some simple operations on the internet, and have a little knowledge of computer and internet. Thus, many users have no idea of the performance of their own machines at all, and do not even know how to select a process mode in a browser according to the performance of a computer. Moreover, still some computer users are busy in work, and have no time to care about selecting an optimal process mode for the browsers in their computers.